


En Roma

by desire_is_a_ruse



Category: call me by your name - Fandom, cmbyn
Genre: CMBYN - Freeform, Cmbyn10, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_is_a_ruse/pseuds/desire_is_a_ruse
Summary: A 10 minute fic of Oliver and Elio, one night in Rome.





	En Roma

**Author's Note:**

> Elio's POV, I'm not sure if the challenge has just been around Armie/Timmy, but here's my contribution to the fandom.

The moonlight shone through our tiny window in the cramped one room motel we'd been living in. Despite the lack of access to our villa and its apricots, this was our own Roman paradise. The usual bouts of pouring rain had ceased and the air was clear, bathing our spot by the window with a more romantic aura than the desirious haze we'd been in. 

"Are you happy I came with you?" I asked, looking up at him. He was sidled up next to me on our tiny bed, but that wasn't the reason why. He was green Oliver through and through, telling me he was close to me because he wanted to be. 

"Of course," he breathed out. "You don't even know how happy you make me." You don't even know. 

I leaned into his chest, hearing his heart beat faster and slower at the same time sent a rush through my veins. Oliver, the rush was Oliver. He was running through my veins and I wouldn't have it any other way. 

We had a quiet night in and we just rested our backs on the headrest of the bed. Talking in whispers about our lives in the dark, it was absolutely proven that he was more me than I could ever hope to be. 

The nervous jitters of the initial banter had left me and I was unbearably happy to hear him speak so fondly of Vimini, of my mother's apricots. As he spoke of our lives, and his own, I couldn't help but kiss him. 

I held his gaze, "Elio," and before searching his eyes for a response, I found his lips and basked in his warmth. He coaxed whatever fears I had right through my mouth, his tongue tracing my lips with excruciating patience. 

His thumb pressed into my jaw and he audibly sucked in a breath, "Oliver."


End file.
